


Partners in Crime

by BasementVampire



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dom/sub, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Ownership, Questioning, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Jealousy, sex, and affirmations.





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> Please enjoy this, I was having some feels and decided to write this shit. Takes place before the party at Stu's house.

It made Stu burn with jealousy to know that later that night, Billy would be fucking Sidney in the same bed they were in now. He knew it had to happen, but that didn’t make Stu feel any better about sharing this boy. He didn’t want anyone else to know how Billy’s mouth tasted or the electrifying juxtaposition of his gentle caresses and rough touches.

“Stu. Look at me,” Billy commanded. When Stu met his gaze, there was a tangible anger in his eyes.

“Huh? Sorry.”

Billy smacked his thigh, reminding him who was in control. “You’re so distractible.”

“Sorry,” Stu repeated. “Just thinking.”

Rolling his eyes, Billy fumbled around the bed sheets for the packet he’d dropped there. He tore it open, squeezing the lube out and onto his hand. “What were you thinking about?”

Stu winced when the other boy began pushing in, squirming underneath him. “That I don’t want anyone else to have you,” he admitted.

Billy laughed, thrusting in hard and steady until the boys’ hips touched. “You’re jealous?”

“Fuck. Maybe.” Stu panted, never quite prepared for the burn, but loving it all the same. He cried out when Billy began pounding into him without warning, rough and fast from the start. Stu whined, “Can you blame me?”

Billy’s teeth clamped down on his shoulder, biting and sucking to the draw the blood to the surface and leave a nice dark bruise. He had a thing for marking Stu up. Owning him. “You know why I have to,” he panted. “Now are you gonna keep complaining, or be a good little bitch for me?”

Stu moaned, clawing at any bit of the other boy’s skin he could reach. “I’ll be good,” he promised obediently.

“She’ll never know me like this,” Billy growled in his ear, fucking Stu harder as he chased his orgasm. “She’ll never get to know what it’s like to be mine. To be my whore. My lover.”

Billy had never called him that. He’d never labeled Stu as his _anything_ , except those degrading names when they were fucking. But here he was, saying Stu was his lover, and somehow, that was all Stu ever wanted. He wanted this crazy, broken boy to be his, and for Billy to want him just as much. Maybe it was just a heat of the moment thing, maybe he didn’t really mean it, but Stu would hold onto those words as hard as he could.

Billy smoked when they’d finished, sitting on the edge of the bed and not so much as glancing at the other boy. Stu could feel Billy’s come drying between his thighs.

“Did you mean that?” he asked softly. “I’m your lover?”

Billy turned around, blowing a cloud of smoke in Stu’s face. “Do you want me to mean it?”

Stu smiled, pulling him down for a kiss. “I’ll be your anything.”

Fingertips dug into a bruise on Stu’s hip, making him hiss. Smirking, Billy said, “You’re my lover, then. My partner in crime.”

The sentiment made Stu’s heart swell, and he knew that whatever happened tonight, Billy was his, and always would be.


End file.
